


Looking Like a Fool

by theeternalblue



Series: About Gallant and Brute Men [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mother, lover, friend, sister... what an awful world would be without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Like a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm back in this universe. I have so many ideas and each time you give me a few more with your comments... Oh, I wish I had more time to write.

Each day seems more difficult to think about her as more than a dream. Everything they do, each moment spent together, they all look like pieces of a broken illusion. If it weren't for the jokes his friends make and the way Porthos mocks him each time her memory provokes a smile on his face, Aramis would be sure Anne is just a dream.

He cannot deny seeing her with Louis does feel like a dull ache in his chest. Jealousy, but beyond that. It's like someone has stolen something that belongs to him — a part of him he never thought missing.

The why, her reasons why she cannot break up with Louis from one day to the next are known. But Aramis doesn't know how much of that slow consuming pain he can take — he only knows is better than to lose her completely. She has cried on his shoulder, after another marvelous night of talking about anything and everything, after soft and tender kisses and feverish caresses. She believes herself to be a coward, to be a cosseted little girl that cannot face her brother and confess she has fallen for a man who has no title, no fortune and no promise of a bright future — a man who could love her more than any other man ever could. And Aramis fails to comfort her. He longs to be a writer, yet he cannot find good enough words to soothe her worries.

"Kiss me," she demands in a soft voice, coyly. It's an order, and he happily obliges.

A joy fills him whenever they are alone and they explore each other, whether it be touching or talking, he finds enjoyment in getting to know her.

He weaves his fingers with hers while their lips are attached together. The pads of their fingers barely press together and it feels like electricity passing through their bodies. A gentle gesture that feels more intimate that the kiss itself.

Anne might be spoiled, but she doesn't deny it. She knows about a life filled with privileges, but she has also dealt with the duty that comes attached to it. Enduring such seems to have made her humble, despite her looks.

They are in the middle of heated snogging when they hear someone clearing his throat — that happens when you share a flat. Anne turns scarlet and tries to tame her hair while Aramis throws a look at Porthos.

"Couldn't you stay in your room?"

"Aramis," Anne scolds softly as she stands up to greet Porthos. "Would you like some tea? I bought scones."

"That'd be great."

"I thought those were for us." Aramis already knows to shut up when Anne glares at him.

Blame him for thinking they could have a private moment and perhaps finally sneak his hands under her blouse. It's unbelievable that he hasn't tried it in the seven weeks they've been seeing each other, but he's not about to ruin things with his wandering hands.

Porthos grins smugly as he plops down on the armchair that has seen better days. Luckily for both of them, Anne is only offering tea and store-bought scones, otherwise they would find excuses to avoid eating — the last and only time she tried to cook they had to throw the food away and they worked together to let her know in the nicest way that she obviously had other talents, cooking wasn't one of them.

"Honey?" Anne asks Porthos and it irritates Aramis. He doesn't know why she tries so hard to please his best friend, and he admits it makes him jealous to see the way Porthos revels in the attention.

"Please," Porthos replies and inhales the aroma of a freshly brewed cup of tea while munching on a scone —  Aramis'  scone!

Aramis' frown softens when without asking Anne offers him a mug of milk tea with a bit of honey, just like he likes it when he's feeling down. He looks up at her lovely blue eyes and there's the hint of a smile. How can he be so foolish to believe she's ignoring him? Anne always finds ways to show him he's in her mind. But the words have never come up from neither of them — they are afraid of what that could mean and make things too real. If they were more than whatever it is they are, then what would happen with Louis or with his alleged freedom to see other people? They haven't dared to address those problems yet.

"I notice, you know?" she tells him when he's accompanying to the room she shares with Constance. She chuckles when he gives her an expression that means to say he doesn't know what she's talking about. "You shouldn't feel jealous."

Oh. So that's what she means. "I don't." It's unconvincing, and he knows it. It doesn't help that he looks away and shoves his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans.

She giggles and leans against him, pushing him gently. "You did! And I don't understand why."

He doesn't either. It's strange.

"Porthos is your best friend, and we do spent a great amount of time at your place. I just want him to like me and for him to not feel like I'm imposing. Is it so terrible if we become friends too?" She makes sense. Of course she does.

"No, I suppose it isn't."

"He's also a very nice person, and I think he feels quite lonely, even if he doesn't seem like it." They cross the street and he notices she's two steps behind him. When they reach the corner, Aramis turns to her. "I don't want to be the reason why he loses one of his friends. I want to become one. Does it upset you?"

"No. It could never bother me."

"But it does." Her hand reaches for the buttons of his cardigan. One is chipped and she toys with it.

"No," he mutters irritably.

"Aramis."

He looks at her and sighs. "I don't want to share you." His eyes screw shut and he turns away. "I know how it sounds, and I wish I didn't feel that way, but it's the truth."

Anne stays quiet for a moment, and when Aramis dares to look at her, she's biting her lip. "I suppose it's my fault for... for not being with you one hundred percent. But please know that my mind is filled with you. Entirely. So much that Constance is terribly tired of how much I speak of you." She bites back her confession of love, because it isn't appropiate. When the words do come out, she wants to be able to say them freely and scream them!

Aramis smiles at her and pecks the tip of her button nose. Her cheeks turn into an adorable tone of pink and she reaches for his hand.

"I'm sure she does just as well gushing about d'Artagnan."

Anne chuckles. "Yes, yes. But aren't they adorable?"

"Oh, sure. Adorable is nice." He tugs her hand, making her stumble so she ends up pressed firmly against his chest and cradled in his arms. Wide and clear eyes look up at him. "I'd much rather be ardent. Passionate." Aramis lips ghosts right above hers. Anne shudders and sighs. "Fervent. Feverish." And when his voice turns so deep she can barely hear him, he kisses her to take her breath away.

"I like that too," she whispers after, her warm breath tickling his beard. "I  really  do," she adds with devilish gusto.

Aramis guffaws at the sight of Anne covering her face with both hands, already regretting the words she used.

o~o~o

They formed a study group for Richelieu's class, one that's led by Aramis, who ironically happens to be the best student of the class. He's patient while teaching and answers each question with good humor, but he's very thankful that particular night, Louis claimed to have a previous commitment, so Anne would attend alone — she of course is careful not to be evident regarding her feelings for Aramis, but from time to time it becomes difficult.

In one corner of the table Ninon, one of Anne's friends and classmates, huffs and complains about the patriarchal and misogynistic teachings of Richelieu. Aramis agrees but explains that given the man's been teaching that class for fifteen years, it's difficult to challenge him.

"We must admit women have changed the world. And what would be of us without you?" The makeshift teacher speaks with a charming smile directed at Anne, and then his gaze scans the faces of his friends. "Mother, lover, friend, sister... what an awful world would be without you."

"I don't remember speaking about Thomas Aquinas' mother," Athos deadpans while scribbling on a piece of paper.

Ninon fumes. "Well, history is written by men. I do not doubt it's easier to ignore such knowledge, particularly for you, who happens to take such delight in contact sports and violent activities that have surely damaged your cognitive capacity."

Athos looks at her flushed and wide-eyed while Aramis smiles slyly.

"Surely, you're right, but let's continue with the lesson, shall we?" Aramis doesn't even flinch when Athos shoots him a powerful glare.

Later, and after they've finished studying, Aramis invites Anne and her friends to go for some food. Anne agrees, and convinces Ninon to join her as it wouldn't be appropriate to leave with just the boys — and she knows how gossip works, since while on campus there are hundreds of eyes looking.

Ninon says yes reluctantly. She holds Anne dear, since despite her romantic ideas she does seem to enjoy freedom and knowledge as much as she does, and she's not awfully uptight as some other girls in their class.

When they arrive at the pub, Porthos is already there, with Constance and d'Artagnan. They join the group and soon all of them order some food to fill up their empty tanks after an evening of arduous work.

Aramis and Anne soon check out of their friends' chat and wrap a bubble around them. Even with the noise, they manage to make it look as if they were the only ones in the room. It's Porthos who drags them out of their little world and laughs, "Come on, you two who are closer to the bar, go and get us some drinks."

Anne giggles and feels a little embarrassed for her inconsideration, she asks what they are having and takes Aramis with her. He mocks his refusal to follow but soon he follows her with a smile. The bunch at the table keeps laughing and talking.

Anne is quick to rattle off the list of drinks and throw a please at the end and a smile that gets them a nice and fast service. Meanwhile, Aramis pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and without words they flirt with each other. And he knows it by the little smile, by the way she looks at him from under her lashes and how she rubs her arm with one hand, having no idea what to do. He has no idea what to say, and admittedly that doesn't happen often.

They grab the drinks and are about to approach the table when they hear a cracking sound that brings everyone to silence.

Athos is holding the side of his face and Ninon is taking her backpack and hurrying herself to make a quick exit. "I cannot believe the nerve you have!" the blond girl hisses at Athos. "Accusing me of misanthropy!"

"I was trying to apologize for-"

"Right!" Ninon scoffs. "Clearly you were. And also offering yourself to accompany me after because it's late is not necessary. I'm an adult! Independent! And trained in self-defense!" With that she storms out of the place, leaving everyone staring at Athos.

Anne sighs and leaves the drinks she is carrying on the table, before excusing herself to follow Ninon. "I'll only make sure she's, ahem, fine."

Aramis nods and once she walks away, he grins impishly at Athos. "You have a way with women that impresses me. One of these days I might need some advice."

From across the tables, d'Artagnan chokes on his drink and sputters while Constance pats his back — she looks amused too. All of them purse their lips to keep the laugh away while Athos glares at his supposed friend, but he doesn't tell them his excuses— those are his and when the time is right, with proper words, he will give them to Ninon.

When Anne returns, she's not alone. Next to her comes Mara, one of her friends from the international students program. They are chatting and laughing when they arrive to the table and Anne makes the proper introductions. She tells them Ninon found a cab and that Mara was just getting there to have a bite.

Aramis notices the way Porthos looks at the newcomer, and the unusual sheepish expression on his face and then remembers pieces of a talk he had with Anne about Porthos and one of her friends, about her interest in introducing them because she thought they would be a lovely couple and how they had met — but it's all a mess, since at the time he was focused on kissing and exploring her; needless to say she soon had stopped talking. But he does recalls a sullen Porthos a week or so before and how he mumbled something through clenched teeth about Alice and another girl and screwing things up.

By the way Mara frowns at the sight of Porthos, and how Anne makes room so Mara sits next to the bulky man, Aramis has no problem to put the pieces together.

"You shouldn't meddle," he advises to a cheerful Anne.

She turns to him and grins. "Why not? Are you telling me they don't look good together?"

"They do," Aramis replies with a smile of his own. It's funny how Anne loves to spread happiness around — the same happiness she cannot fully achieve. "But I believe you don't know the full story and it could backfire."

"Nonsense."

He doesn't wish to gloat, but when he studies Porthos and his interactions with Mara, Aramis knows things are about to explode. The pretty brunette looks upset, and it's easy to tell Porthos is not doing a good job appeasing her.

Aramis does wonder how these alleged heartthrobs cannot seem to flirt and woo these lovely girls. Maybe he  will  need to teach them a thing or two about it.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Porthos tells Mara in a hushed voice, but Aramis overhears.

"For what? For staring at another girl while with me? I know it wasn't a date, but you were flirting with me. At least, I thought you were."

"Yes. You're right." Porthos sighs. "It wasn't just any other girl." He explains like it's obvious and then he keeps talking to finish digging his grave, "It was my girlfriend."

Aramis groans inwardly while Mara screeches, "Your what?"

"No!" Porthos realizes about his mistake too late. " Nooo. " But Mara has already emptied her beer on his head. "Ex! I meant ex-girlfriend!"

"You're a  plonker !" And then, for a second time that night, a girl leaves furiously stomping her way out.

Porthos is still sputtering beer when Aramis glares at him. And then Anne is giving him a look. "What's wrong with your friends?" And soon she goes for Mara.

He'd like to know as well, because in that moment Aramis is feeling quite disappointed in his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Has this sparked any new thoughts? What do you think?


End file.
